


Sanctuary

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian AU written for the <a href="http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/47602.html">Whitechapel KinkMeme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

He recalled how they had buttoned up their heavy coats before venturing out into yet another cold and wet, miserable night. A few short months ago he had envied his fellow officers their good fortune; they may have had to endure the cruelties that London inflicted upon them by day, but at night she allowed them to escape home to their wives and children. There had been no one waiting at home for Constable Emerson Kent.

The incessant drip, drip, drip of rainwater coming through the roof and landing in the chamber pot below did not bother him. Nor did the mouldy walls, barely covered by torn and peeling wallpaper. The house was modest and almost on the wrong side of town but the secrets it held dear meant he cherished it all the same.

Because when he was inside it he could hide away from the rest of the world. He didn’t have to be a member of the Metropolitan Police Force. He didn’t even have to be a son or a brother. He could just be himself. He didn’t have to _pretend_.

The firelight cast golden hues and warm shadows across the room. He snuggled down under the blankets, his elbow inadvertently catching the slumbering form of the person beside him. A slight grunt followed by a muffled hum of contentment came from somewhere beneath the covers and Emerson smiled as sleep-warm arms wrapped safely around him.

He had risked everything when he’d made the carefully considered decision to kiss Inspector Joseph Chandler in the dark alleyway just one street away from the station. Much to his immense relief, the man had not recoiled in horror and arrested him. Instead, he’d pushed him further into the dark, forgiving shadows and kissed him back, hands scrambling over coarse wool and shiny buttons.

Joseph had been rather reserved with him the following day and Emerson had thought he’d ruined everything. He would have forever regretted taking that gamble if it had meant losing Chandler’s friendship. But that night, a tentative knock on his door had heralded the beginning of a furtive but impassioned relationship.

A sudden gust of wind lashed rain against the window and a blast of cold air, strong enough to extinguish a candle, forced its way in from behind the heavy curtain. The injustice of having to hide their love behind a closed door was keenly felt by both of them, but snuggled together in their warm haven, it was enough that they had each other.


End file.
